1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a revolving assembly within a water globe. More particularly, it allows a simple revolving assembly within a water globe to be water and air tight.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional revolving assemblies are complicated and are also prone to water leakage. Water leakage in prior art water globes results from a lack of attention given to the physical characteristics of the rotational shaft and water seal arrangement. A typical prior art water globe, housing a rotational object within the globe, has a plastic shaft passing through an O-ring sealing member which may be easily dislodged and cause leaking. Due to the natural weakness of plastic, the rotating shaft must have a diameter sufficient to support the rotational object without bending or breaking. However, a large diameter shaft encounters strong frictional resistance due to the large area of shaft-to-seal contact. Consequently, the rotation of the shaft causes accelerated wear leading to premature leakage problems, and rotation may be uneven and may stutter, given the limited rotational force used to power the shaft as would be provided by a music box spring mechanism.
As a result, such prior art water globes are subject to leaking with obvious disastrous consequences.